¿Qué Rayos Sucede contigo, Levy McGarden?
by SilverTheHedgehog13
Summary: Aparentemente era un día normal en la vida de los residentes de Magnolia. Para todos… menos para cierto Dragon Slayer de Hierro que pasaba por una inmensa crisis./-parece una persona completamente distinta.../- ¿que sucede?


**¿Qué Rayos Sucede contigo, Levy McGarden?**

Aparentemente era un día normal en la vida de los residentes de Magnolia. Para todos… menos para cierto Dragon Slayer de Hierro que pasaba por una inmensa crisis. En el recuento delos días había sufrido de los múltiples ataques y cambios de humor de la maga de la escritura, quien parecía estar extremadamente sensible y bipolar, sufría de bochornos, insultaba, pateaba y mordía, sorprendiendo a todo el gremio, inclusive a sus amigas. Gajeel había escrito los que serían los peores días de su vida en un diario improvisado en un block de hojas amarillas acompañado de lo que pensaba de lo que había vivido.

**[[Gajeel Conv]]**

_Dia 1:_

_"he acudido al gremio como siempre. Estaba preparado para ser retado por el Salamander o para retarlo si no lo hacía. Estaba preparado para ver a Erza aporreando al Exhibicionista por quitarse (otra vez, para variar) la ropa. Pero no me esperaba que justo al entrar, la enana estuviera aporreando a Salamander y al exhibicionista como si fueran un saco de patatas. A su lado, la coneja y Erza la miraban extrañadas. ¿Qué demonios sucedió? Cuando me acerqué, la enana me dio una patada en la cara y se fue corriendo… ¿estaba llorando?"_

_Dia 2:_

_"no he encontrado a la enana por ninguna parte, por lo que volví al gremio para tomar un descanso y hablar con Juvia. Otra vez, no sé qué demonios pasó, encontré a la enana llorando junto a la coneja, quien le daba palmadas en la espalda. En cuanto me ha visto me arrojó su batido de frutas, sus libros y una silla. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que podía cargar una silla! Ella jamás me había atacado antes, ¿por qué lo hacía ahora? Ella entornó su vista a su alrededor y vio a Elfman, sonrió de lado con malicia y entonces:_

_-¡ACEPTAR PELEAS CONTRA CHICAS ES DE HOMBRES!-gritó la enana, abalanzándose contra Elfman y propinándole un montón de golpes._

_Solo tengo una pregunta para esto: ¡¿QUE CARAJO?!"_

_Dia 3:_

_"invité a la enana a mi casa, la vi bastante deprimida así que busqué una película de comedia, no se me ocurrió nada más divertido que Scooby – Doo, debido a que a la enana le gustan los animales… y reírse… creo…_

_Pero por más que me esfuerzo en hacerla reír lo único que he logrado es que se pusiera a llorar por la película, la abracé y discutió conmigo porque hacia frio hasta para mí pero la señorita tenia calor. Finalmente, la enana se fue molesta a alguna parte._

_¿Por qué me cuesta tanto trabajo tratar con ella? ¿Por qué está tan extraña?"_

_Día 4:_

_"La enana desapareció, no la encuentro por ninguna…ah, ya la encontré… ¡¿ESTA PELEANDO CON ERZA?! ¿Por qué Erza se ríe y por qué la enana esta tan irritada?, bueno, no es como que me importa por qué Erza se ríe… me acerqué y abrace a la enana, como siempre, dándole los buenos días, ella me dio una patada en la cara y me mordió un brazo haciéndome soltarla._

_-no me hables, Gajeel- me dijo cortante. ¿Ahora estaba enojada conmigo? ¿Qué hice? ¡Si todo lo que quería era verla sonreír! Algo desanimado la deje irse. ¿Por qué me trata de esta forma? Casi no tengo paciencia pero estoy haciendo lo que puedo de verdad por entenderla… ¿Qué sucede?"_

_Dia 5:_

_"ya no lo soporto. Necesito saber que rayos pasa con la enana, no parece ella, parece una persona completamente distinta, la coneja no me dice nada, Erza solo se sonrojó pero no me dijo nada, Bisca me dijo "ya se le pasará" aunque eso no resuelve absolutamente en nada a mi duda. Le pregunté a Lissana y me ha dicho "son cosas de mujeres"… bueno, mujer-de-vestiditos-entallados-pelo-rarito-Strauss, hay muchas cosas que son de chicos y las saben de todas formas ASI QUE ESO NO TIENE NINGUN MALDITO SENTIDO. Estaba comenzando a irritarme, por lo que mi última esperanza era la camarera: ¡PERO NO ESTABA POR NINGUNA PARTE! Tampoco vi a la enana por ningún sitio, parecía que se escondía de mí en algún lado. No encontré su olor en el gremio, Lily no la había visto, la coneja no sabe en donde está… estaba preocupado…Levy desapareció…"_

_Dia 6:_

_"no dormí nada en toda la noche pensando en la enana, en cómo se encontraba, si estaba en problemas. Me sentía terriblemente inútil, no podía hacer nada por ella y al mismo tiempo no sabía cómo tratarla, estaba desanimaod, de verdad quería entender lo que pasaba. Me duché y me vestí, no tenía ganas de desayunar, así que simplemente Salí de mi casa y me dirigí al gremio. Me senté en la barra y comencé a beber tranquilo._

_A los pocos minutos las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par. Una ráfaga de aire trajo a mi nariz el olor de la enana acompañada de algo más…agua y sal…lagrimas…"_

**[[Fin Gajeel's Conv]]**

La maga de la escritura se acercó corriendo a Gajeel. Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró con ella fuera del gremio. El Dragon Slayer se dejó arrastrar puesto que el tenia muchísima más fuerza que ella. Una vez lejos del gremio, Levy lo miró, los ojos llorosos y la mirada triste.

-Gajeel…-inició-yo… lo lamento tanto….

-enana no te entiendo… ¿estas terminando conmigo, es eso?

-¡NO!- ella lo tomó por el chaleco y lo hiso ponerse a su altura para mirarlo a los ojos- debajo de esa mirada tienes unas ojeras horribles…

-vaya, gracias, supongo que debo tener un aspecto terrible…-bufó molesto. No quería gritarle. De verdad estaba haciendo lo posible por mantener su autocontrol…

-yo…no estuve en mi mejor semana…

-si te refieres a pelear con Elfman y Erza, darle la paliza de su vida a Salamander, ponerte a llorar con una película de Scooby – Doo, lanzarme sillas, tener bochornos y casi matar al exhibicionista… si… no fue tu mejor semana…

-no fue mi culpa, Gajeel…es… culpa de algo que le pasa a las chicas cada mes…

Entonces todo comenzó a cobrar sentido para el DS de hierro…le limpió las lágrimas a su enana lentamente y suspiró

-a ver… ¿me estás diciendo que tuve la peor semana de toda mi vida porque tenías el periodo? Por todos los cielos enana me sacaste un susto.

-¿un susto?

-oye, si de repente yo me pusiera como un loco bipolar y me comportara completamente diferente a lo de siempre y te ignorara olímpicamente por casi una semana, ¿Qué pensarías?

-que quieres dejarme…-Levy entonces tomó la iniciativa y abrazó a Gajeel, sorprendiéndolo por completo. Algo consternado correspondió al abrazo- Gajeel… lo siento…

-no tienes por qué sentirlo.-le dijo tranquilo nuevamente- solo prométeme que el siguiente mes…. Me vas a decir que tienes el periodo, así preparo lo que necesite para defenderme de tu lluvia de sillas…parecía que te habías comido un monstruo… o tres Erzas…-Levy rio a carcajadas.

-estas diciendo que doy miedo – se volvió a reír…

-no sé cómo lo hayas sentido tu pero parecía que querías matar al hombre (Elfman) y muy enserio….

Levy sonrió tranquila. Le encantaba saber que Gajeel no estaba molesto con ella y entendía su situación... Gajeel la abrazó un poco más...

-no vuelvas a preocuparme así, tonta…-entonces la alzó en brazos, pues estar algo inclinado hacia que le doliera la espalda. Ella lo tomó por las mejillas.

-debiste ver tu cara cuando te lancé esa silla…-Levy hiso una mueca rara haciendo que Gajeel riera.

-la próxima vez no te lo pondré tan fácil, enana…

-no me llames enana – dijo haciendo un puchero.

-como si de verdad te molestara que te llamara así…-entonces atrapó los labios de la maga de escritura con los suyos en un beso suave.-no tienes idea de cómo extrañé eso en estos últimos días….

-idiota….-dijo ella sonrojándose violentamente y volviendo a besar a su Dragon Slayer.

El beso iba subiendo intensidad poco a poco, no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban justamente fuera del gremio hasta que…

-¿Y? ¿Para cuándo la boda? –esto hiso separarse bruscamente a los chicos y mirar en dirección a la voz que les había interrumpido, mirando a Laxus Dreyar justo frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con una expresión de aburrimiento puro en la cara.

-¡LAXUS! – gritaron los dos.

-odio romper su momento "a ver cuántas ganas de vomitar le dan a Laxus" pero enserio… no me dejan pasar….-entonces ambos miraron tras ellos, mirando las enormes puertas del gremio, abiertas de par en par, con todos mirándolos atentamente….

**[[Fin]]**

**=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=**

**[[Hola:**

**Este es el primer Oneshot que dedico a Levy y Gajeel. Probablemente apeste y mucho. xDu este fanfic Salio de una vivencia con mi hermana mayor xD**

**En fin, espero les guste.**

**Si les gustó, díganmelo por review que de eso vivo D.**

**Si piensan que debo dejar de escribir, tambien díganme, que si no me dicen, no mejoro xD**

**Les mando un saludito.**

**Xei.]]**


End file.
